


Dreamscape

by KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dreamscapes, F/M, Kissing, POV Hermione Granger, Potions, Snogging, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: Hermione dreams of Draco, with a little help from a potion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble for Hermione’s Nook Hermiome Granger birthday drabble post!! My word was DreamScape
> 
> This work is unbeta’d, so all mistakes are my own.

“Come here often?” 

Hermione whirled around to find the owner of the familiar deep voice. Her eyes narrowed as they met his face, and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. 

“This can’t be right.” 

Draco chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the white-blonde strands from his face. “Is there something wrong?” 

As his sharp grey eyes met hers, Hermione sucked in a breath. “This is supposed to be for finding your soulmate; this couldn’t possibly be correct. They must have given me the wrong batch or—“

“Or maybe you’re just too afraid to admit you’re paired up with a Death Eater?” 

Her space was suddenly invaded by Draco’s towering figure, his broad shoulders blocking out the bright fog around them. 

“Are you scared to be matched with me, Hermione? Is that it?” His whispered words smelt like spearmint as they ghosted across her skin. 

Goosebumps broke over her arms as a shiver racked down her spine. “O-of course not! But you’re... You’re you!” 

Draco dipped his head lower, their faces nearly touching. “Then let’s just pretend for a moment that I’m not me, and you’re not you.” 

Before Hermione could utter a reply of how ridiculous that sounded, Draco closed the distance and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She let out a small squeak of surprise, but... she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. His lips were soft but firm as they melded to hers, and with a jolt, she realised she  _ liked _ it. 

Fine, if he wanted to pretend, Hermione could pretend. 

Uncrossing her arms, she reached up to tangle them in his stupid blonde hair, musing the strands. Draco pulled her closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly. 

His hands ran down over her arse and down her thighs. Suddenly, he crooked his hand under her knee and picked her up, moving her legs to wrap around his waist. Their lips never broke from the kiss, and now with Hermione wrapped around him, it only deepened. 

His mouth trailed over her neck, breath hot against her skin. Tongue dancing a teasing line, Hermione moaned as his teeth ghosted across her shoulder. 

He pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck and chuckled as she let out a frustrated groan.

“Relax, love,” Draco mumbled against her skin. “We have all the time in the world.” 

“We have approximately 22 minutes until the potion wears off,” Hermione replied breathlessly. 

A gentle bite to the sensitive skin of her collarbone had her yelping into the foggy atmosphere. 

“Stop thinking about the after and focus on the now.”

They continued their ministrations for the rest of the time, and just as they began to shed their clothing, the dreamscape vanished.

Hermione woke slowly, her body heavy with the after-effects of the heavy snogging and potion. Surprising disappointment filled her chest at not being able to get quite as far as she wanted. 

“So, how do you feel?” Unspeakable Daniels asked, clipboard and quill in hand. 

“Fine,” Hermione replied, adjusting her clothes and hair. 

“And who did you dream of?” 

Hermione felt her face flush with embarrassment, and she pinched her lips together. 

“This will all be kept confidential.” The Unspeakable stated, awaiting her answer. 

Letting loose a quiet sigh, Hermione answered. “Draco Malfoy.” 

“What did you dream of?” 

Bristling, Hermione’s voice came out harsher than she meant to. “That the potion was meant for finding soulmates and that we were soulmates. Then he—“ she stopped and looked to the floor, face hotter than before. “Then, we snogged.” 

A small chuckle left the man as he noted down her dream. Hermione looked up with a glare, and the wizard chuckled again. 

“Unfortunately I’m not at liberty to discuss others dreams.” He said with a grin. “But you may want to speak to Mr Malfoy. I think you’ll both find your dreams were of a...similar nature.” 

With another small laugh, Unspeakable Daniels left Hermione in the room, only one thought flitting through her mind. 

She needed to find Malfoy. 


End file.
